


Devil's Due

by Smashbeak



Series: Demon Comedian [1]
Category: Slingo (Game Series)
Genre: Animalistic, Bad Jokes, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, First Time, Forbidden Love, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Muscles, Penis Size, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Transformation, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: "Why crawl out of hell when the devil is such a heavenly lover?"-Jessica KatoffThe Joker flakes out on his deal with the Devil, so now he must pay in something more precious to him.





	Devil's Due

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> While Slingo is a family-friendly game series, this fanfiction IS NOT!  
> It contains graphic sexual situations as well as nudity and is NOT RECOMMENDED to people of all ages!  
> If you are not of age to view this sort of content or are uncomfortable with it, DO NOT CONTINUE!!!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It was a beautiful summer morning in Joker’s Hamlet, Slingoland. Despite that, all the villagers locked themselves up in their houses, the forest critters ceased their playful chattering, and all went deathly quiet. After a few minutes, the distinct squeaking of wooden wheels could be heard in the distance. As the sound got closer, tiny cackling resounded as well. Three carts, each carrying a horde of laughing Devilkins, sped down the dirt road. Running from the mob was none other than the Joker, the local comedian in the kingdom. With every bound, the bells on his hat, shoes, and sash jingled. Usually the sound would bring a smile to the young man’s face, but not at this particular moment. He needed to escape and he needed to do it now.  

Rummaging through his pockets, he felt for something… anything… that would give him that chance. His sky-blue eyes lit up as he pulled out a banana peel. He had completely forgotten he had put that there when he had breakfast to-go. Without a second thought, he tossed the peel behind his back and right in the path of one of the carts. The little Devilkins screamed as they and their vehicle were thrown into the air. On a normal day, Joker would be chuckling with glee at such a sight, but that day, he didn’t even take a glance over his shoulder. He was much too focused on plotting his next diversion.  

Going through his pockets again, he whipped out a plastic container holding the leftover buffalo wings from last night's dinner. He knew how much those troublemakers loved their spicy food. Popping off the lid, he flung the dish as if it was a frisbee. The second cart of Devilkins all caught the delicacy in their line of sight and they immediately jumped off the wagon with mouths watering. Joker briefly cracked a smile wishing he stuck around to watch the hilarious scene.  

One cart remained and this one was being helmed by Char, the Devil's favorite lackey. The little lump of blazing coal pointed an angry finger and let out his own adorable rendition of a war cry. Joker was running out of ideas and he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to make it out alive. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Perhaps if he remembered correctly he… no, he couldn’t have… wait! Yes! He did! As his final blow, he brandished a giant seltzer bottle filled with none other than water. With a mischievous smirk, he stopped in his tracks and spun around. He held the bottle high, ready to spray. Char and his siblings confidently sped towards their prey, but screeched to a halt as soon as they saw the horror he was carrying. The clown grinned wider and quirked an eyebrow as if to say, “Oh yeah, I’m going there.” The tiny demons passed each other some glances before they jumped out of the wagon and retreated in a squealing fit.  

Joker's smugness turned to relief as he let out a sigh. He stuffed the bottle back into his trousers and strutted right into an alleyway. His victory seemed short lived when he got the dread that someone was following him. Picking up a fallen branch, he swiftly turned about face and readied himself for battle.  

Nothing.  

Good.  

Smiling once more, he began to continue his trip when his back hit something. Frozen with shock, he reached a hand out behind him and felt a silky-smooth fabric and he could tell that whoever was underneath was hot to the touch. The pale man tilted his head around and upwards at a snail's pace to take a good look at the figure behind him. Bright blue eyes stared right back at him. Unlike his own, however, these were intimidating and cold much to the contrast of the practically glowing red skin around them. Joker shook in absolute terror as he quickly realized who this was. He flashed a nervous smile and turned his head forward in shock. Barely a moment passed before he proceeded to run for his life, only to be tripped and dragged backwards by a long, demonic tail. The tail flipped the Joker like a pancake whose collar was then effortlessly grabbed by a big, firm hand. The clown opened one eye in the form of a squint, then blinked twice as he opened both of them. Passing him a furious glare was the Devil himself… literally. Joker put on his friendliest grin and shrugged. 

“Heeeyyyyyyy...” he greeted in a schmoozing tone, “how are ya?” 

Devil furrowed his brow and grumbled. 

“Fine, except I’ve been looking for someone,” he growled inching his face closer, “Someone who owes me big.” 

Joker nodded still keeping the smile. “Hmmm, I see. Well, I hope he pays you back soon.” 

The Devil gripped tighter, forcing his prey to stop moving. He pulled the smaller man closer and angrily gazed into his eyes. 

“You and I both know that you are that 'someone', so don’t play the fool.” 

Joker innocently cocked his head and replied, “But I am the fool.” 

Without another word, the beast held out his other hand and silently waited for his payment. Joker eyed the open palm for a second or two and heavily sighed. 

“Alright,” he moped while rolling his eyes, “you got me. Here.” 

He lifted up his jester hat with one hand and took a burlap sack with the other. Putting his hat back on, he handed the bag to the Devil without hesitation. 

“Fifty ringos, like you wanted.” 

The Devil snatched the bag and untied the string with his teeth. He pulled out a single gold ringo and his tail took the bag. He held the hoop in front to his face to take a closer look. 

“I do hope they're to your liking,” Joker said sweetly. 

Devil simply hummed and calmly gave his response: 

“Hmmmm. Well, I think you’ll find this interesting. The gems don’t seem as reflective as they’re supposed to. The edges are a bit jagged. It feels much too light for gold which, by the way, has lost its luster. That’s a shame…” 

Joker's nervous smile left him as fear began to well within him. That feeling got worse when Devil raised his brow and slightly grinned. 

“Ah,” he sighed, “and here’s the kicker…” 

He tightened his fist around Joker's collar and showed him the supposed valuable. 

“THIS IS IN CRAYON!!!” he hollered. 

Joker's eyes widened at the discovery. Realizing he’d been caught, he quickly attempted to cover up the lie. 

“Whaaaaat?” he retorted in fake shock, “No way! I could have sworn those were real! I checked them myself right after I took them from the vault.” 

“Really?” Devil scoffed, “Then let’s give it the ultimate test.” 

With two flicks of his tail, the demon smashed the bag of the remaining ringos onto the ground. Immediately, a crescendo of shatters echoed through the deserted alleyway, making the clown flinch. The red monster snapped his head back towards the trickster and growled through gritted teeth, 

“Gold…doesn’t…break.”  He crushed the false ringo he still had in his palm for emphasis. Joker was now terrified, knowing he had really, truly been caught. To cover up his fear, he responded in the only way he knew how. 

“That’s the way the ringo crumbles? Hehehehe…” he shakily chortled. 

Devil grimaced at this pathetic display. 

“I swear,” he snapped as he held up his free hand, “if I hear one more joke out of you, I’ll slap you across the face!” 

Joker squeaked in terror and shielded himself. The scarlet boss mentally smiled at his success in scaring the little coward. He set aside that victory for now, he was just getting started. 

“What did you think was going to happen?” he yelled, “Did you think I was stupid?! Did you think I would actually fall for this?!” 

“Please!” Joker begged, “Let me explain! I was going to get the stuff but that vault was tighter than a crate of pickle jars!” 

Devil silently raised his hand once again only for the brunette to interject. 

“Ah ah ah ah! No! That wasn’t a joke! That wasn’t a joke! I swear! …I swear.” 

With drooping ears and a frustrated huff, the demon let his hand down and squinted. 

“What matters now is that you still owe me.” he snarled, “Actually, since you decided to try and dupe me, I’m now going to ask for something more valuable than ringos. I now want something that you hold dear!” 

Joker felt so small and weak, he just wanted to disappear right then and there. 

“What I need,” Devil continued, “is an object so priceless that…” 

He stopped that sentence dead in its tracks. He glanced in all directions and started to sniff at the air. The sight confused the Joker. This brute seemed so dedicated to whatever he was smelling that he had to drop everything. 

_He must smell the buffalo sauce from earlier,_ the clown thought. 

The beast inched his face closer to the Joker and took in a huge whiff. His eyes widened and his goat like ears perked up and whispered one word: 

“Purity.” 

Silence. The only sound was of the occasional breeze. Joker stared at Devil for what felt like forever. He was completely entranced by how deep in thought this man was. 

“…Excuse me?” the young jester inquired softly. 

Devil remained still for a few more seconds before being snapped back to reality. He turned his gaze towards the Joker and spoke to him in the sincerest voice possible. 

“Did you ever have… a girlfriend?” 

Joker was slightly put off by this question. Why would this monster ask him about his love life? Not wanting to anger him, Joker hesitantly replied, 

“I-I did, but… she moved away. That was years ago.” 

Devil paused again. 

“I see. So you two were never… intimate?” 

That word sparked Joker's mind completely awake as he glared at his taller nemesis in shock. 

“What?! No!” he exclaimed, “We were barely in our teens! Sure, we were together, but we only kissed! I liked her but… I didn’t feel like she was the one.” 

After droning on for a bit, Joker watched as Devil’s eyes glazed over in deep thought. The clown opened his mouth to speak but out of courtesy, he opted to not break the other man's concentration. Finally, Devil focused his gaze straight after Joker and gave him the most crazed and menacing expression. 

“I'll take it,” he whispered. 

Joker's nose wrinkled, visibly baffled. What was this nut raving on about? 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed as he rubbed his eyes with one hand, “am I missing something? You say something about purity or whatever, and then you ask me if I had a girlfriend, and THEN you ask me if I ever had sex! I mean it’s not like you want my…” 

As soon as he reached that conclusion, his words stopped dead in their tracks. If his skin wasn't already pure white, all the color would have left his face. His grip on Devil's arm drastically tightened as he trembled with fear. He turned his eyes upward to face the demon's smiling mug. 

“No” was all he could manage to utter. 

“Yes,” coerced the monster. 

Having his theory confirmed, the clown immediately proceeded to struggle and scream with all his might. 

“NO! PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS! I CAN’T! NOT LIKE THIS!” 

Devil chuckled to himself and watched this little man squirm before him, begging for the mercy that won't come. 

“Listen to me!” Joker continued, “I’ll give you what you want! You can have a hundred ringos! A thousand! Just give me more time!” 

Devil wasn’t listening as he was searching for a secluded area to do the dirty deed.  

“Come on!” the poor jester pleaded, “How about my soul? I hear you take those all the time!” 

Finally settling for a basement full of crates and tarps, the Devil opened the hatch and turned to his soon to be living sex doll. 

“I beg of you once more,” Joker requested as calmly as he could muster, “Please don't…deflower me!” 

Whipping out a trick daisy, he squirted water right into his captor's eyes in an attempt to distract him. Unfortunately, the fact that he wasn't instantly dropped to the ground proved his efforts to be completely futile. After Devil finished wiping and blinking the water out of his eyes, he tore the plastic corsage off Joker's shirt. He tossed the flower aside and brought his hand back in the form of a hard palm striking the smaller man's cheek. Releasing a pained yelp, Joker took the hit and gently touched his now red face. Tears filled up his eyes as he tried to blink them away. 

Devil shook the poor jester furiously. 

"You should have thought about this BEFORE screwing me over!" He roared before throwing his captor down the concrete passage. 

Fortunately, Joker's instincts kicked in and he tucked and rolled to avoid any major injury. After hitting the cold floor, he carefully attempted to get up. He felt bruises and scratches, but nothing too serious. The sudden boom of the hatch shutting made the clown jump up in the air a few inches or so. The Devil chuckled to himself as he pulled his coin from is jacket pocket and flipped it. When the coin hit the floor devil side up, it emanated a ring of what appeared to be flames. Joker saw this and stared at Devil with a scared and confused look. 

"I made this room soundproof," he condescendingly explained as he picked up the coin, "You wouldn't actually want someone to hear me take advantage of you, would you?" 

Joker thought for a moment and shook his head, not taking his eyes off the taller figure.  

"That's what I thought," the monster snarled with a smirk. 

Devil knelt down and flipped Joker over onto his stomach. 

"I won't go easy," Devil whispered. 

Joker shook in fear as he prepared for what was to come. He then felt his pants and boxers forcibly pulled down to his ankles, revealing his ever so slightly pink bottom. The beast licked his lips and protruding bottom fangs whilst a rather large tent was forming in his pants. Flexing this now hardened muscle, Devil let out a guttural moan as the force caused his erection to break free from its silk prison. The young clown, who had been watching that display the entire time, began to get a hard-on of his own. The red man positioned his twitching, 9-and-a-half-inch cock against the smaller man's entrance and (without a single hesitation or warning) shoved it as far as he could in one go. The searing pain coursed from Joker's rectum and through his entire body in one massive jolt. The brunette arched his back and forced out the most horrendous and miserable scream anyone would ever hear had it not been for the spell that was cast. 

"Oooh...Fffuck..." Devil groaned, completely unfazed by the shrill noise, "You're ssso tiiight." 

Joker, of course, didn't answer. He merely sobbed quietly and lay still, a visible expression of trauma on his face. 

_Why,_ he thought, _why like this?_  

His question went unanswered as he felt more of the Devil's cock slide into him, making the walls of his anus bleed from the intruding girth. He braced himself once again as the pain began to unexpectedly subside a bit, especially when the head grazed his prostate. A whimper escaped Joker's painted lips and his boner started to return. He could feel the larger member pulsing inside his body, eager for some friction. So, it was friction he got as the Devil pulled out until only the tip remained inside. Then in a single shove, he reinserted himself and in the process stretched the hole even more causing it to bleed faster and in higher amounts. At the same time, the head this time pounded against the prostate. Both of these actions made Joker wail with pain and shudder with pleasure. All of a sudden, Devil proceeded to thrust in and out of the jester like a hot, red piston in the proverbial engine. As the minutes passed, the stinging sensation in Joker's ass faded away and was soon replaced by wave after wave of ecstasy. With every plunge, the bells on Joker's hat, sash and shoes gave out a harmonious jingle. This, for some reason, made Joker even more aroused and he began to moan louder. His dick was fully erect at 6 inches and was leaking precum. Devil smiled in accomplishment. He had successfully forced this man into submission, at least that was how he saw this situation. He decided to get a good look at his victim's face as he takes away his innocence. He pulled out, flipped Joker onto his back and went inside him once again. Instead of crying out in pain like before, Joker expressed his euphoria in a stream of moans and gasps. Devil continued fucking as he released some moans himself. He picked up Joker with his broad hands and guided him along his length like a sentient fleshlight. Joker realized the contact he was being given a grew ecstatic. This man or rather this monster he has known for the majority of his adult life, the same person who makes innocent people gamble away their life savings, the same person who cheats his way through everything, the same person he fell in love with the instant he first saw him, was holding him. Joker couldn't resist any longer, so he threw his arms around his now former rapist and crashed his lips into his own. The kiss, while it didn't turn off the Devil, startled and slightly angered him. Grabbing Joker's chocolatey locks, he pulled him away as he kept humping. 

"What'd you do that for?!" he shouted in genuine curiosity. 

Realizing what he did, Joker hastily concocted an excuse. 

"I was..." he stammered, "I was comforting myself. Don't you know this is traumatic for me?" 

Devil was clearly not buying it but since he was almost finished, he let him off with a warning. 

"Just don't do it again. Now shut up! I'm getting close." 

Devil positioned himself and Joker at just the right angles and began to fuck him at his hardest. While Joker screamed in excitement, Devil kept his teeth clenched and his eyes shut as he huffed with each push and pull. Then, something started to burn inside him. A stir that he hadn't felt in a long time. He stiffened his body and concentrated on letting that feeling ignite. Finally, he reached that point of no return. His eyes shot open revealing they were glowing a neon blue. His horns grew longer and jutted out further as his muscles increased in size. While they didn't become huge, they still managed to tear his clothes in many places. This sight startled Joker but he quickly let that go thinking he should have expected that from a demon.  

Suddenly, waves of burning passion washed over him. He let his head fall back in heaps of sinful delight and his eyes glowed blue as well. What were once two men were now moaning and writhing animals in the most extreme of heats. They only got hotter and sweatier when Devil began to pump faster and Joker grabbed his shoulders to stay put and let him go in deeper. Pressure built deep inside both of them until they couldn't take any more. In a matter of seconds, their cocks that were already dribbling exploded with heavy streams of cum as they gave out a crescendo of victory. While Devil's moans were more reminiscent of a dragon's roar, Joker's moans were higher pitched and breathy almost like a woman's. Their hearts pounded in unison as their groins blazed with excitement. After what felt like forever, the double orgasm finally started to fade. Joker's entire body went limp with relief and Devil made a couple final thrusts before pulling out. The clown was dropped onto the floor with a soft thud and a few jingles. The demon's form slowly morphed back to his original figure, although his clothes were still stretched and ripped. The room was humid with the faint smell of sex. 

The two sat still for a minute or so with only the sound of heavy breathing. Devil leaned back on his knees with his junk still out and Joker was reclined on the concrete with his pants bunched up around one ankle and a bright, transparent, russet ooze dripped from his exposed ass. Through his shut eyelids, the Devil saw light filtering through. He opened them only to bring an arm up to shield his face. After adjusting to the glare, he saw an amazing display. An orb of radiance was leaving Joker's body and approaching him. He held up his hand to touch it, but it whizzed all around him in what appeared to be joy. After multiple frustrating attempts to grab it in his fists, the beast whipped out a small, purple, drawstring bag and caught the gleam inside like a bug in a net. It was then that the strange object calmed down and accept its capture. Even through the thick fabric, the Devil could still see the illumination inside. He inched the bag closer to his face and whispered a single word: 

"Purity." 

Joker, who was watching the whole time with a look of wonder, chuckled. 

_I didn't think virginity was a physical thing you can take,_ he mused. 

Devil shook away his fascination and placed the bag in his coat pocket. He stood up, looked down at his rags and snapped his fingers. Instantly, his suit was once again fresh and form fitting. He drew a handkerchief from up his sleeve and tossed it on the ground in front of the relaxing jester as he headed for the door. 

"You might want to clean yourself," he grumbled coldly. 

Joker paid no attention for he was still in a satisfied haze. Devil stopped at the steps and announced in a condescending tone, 

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." 

Just as he opened the hatch and was about to step outdoors, he heard the three words that would stick to him for days: 

"I love you." 

His sneer immediately broke and he stood there, trying to take that in. He squinted, blinked and mouthed the words to himself until he couldn't stand it. His ears constantly perked and drooped in confusion and his tail flicked in irritation. He turned to the clown to ask him to repeat what he said when he stopped himself. Not wanting to look at him, the Devil hastily strode past the threshold and slammed the doors behind him. Joker lazily sat up and eyed the hanky before him. He picked it up and brushed it against his cheek as he took in the scent. 

There was no way he was using or washing this. 

~~ 

~~ 

Ten minutes after Devil left, Joker stumbled out of the alleyway and rubbed his eyes. 

_Was it all a dream,_ he thought, _it couldn't have. I have the bruises to prove it._  

Then, he heard a familiar girl's voice shout, 

"There he is!" 

Joker looked up in the sky and shielded his eyes. There he saw the silhouettes of his two favorite people, Cherub, his childhood friend, and Super Joker, his twin brother. 

"J!" Cherub called out. 

"Joey!" Super exclaimed in shock and relief. 

Both them floated down to reunite with their pal. While Cherub stood to relax her wings, Super charged at his firstborn sibling with open arms. He slid to a halt and pulled him into a crushing hug. Joker considered alerting Super of the bruises he's pressing against, but opted not to because he knew how concerned he was. 

"Oh, Joker," said Cherub, "thank heavens you're okay! The townsfolk told us what they saw and we got so worried! What did those Devilkins want with you?" 

"And look what they did to you, brother!" Super added, "I have half a mind to kick those troublemakers into orbit!" 

"I'm fine, really," Joker reassured, "I just had a few fumbles." 

"Doesn't look like a few fumbles," Cherub retorted, "Oh, but at least you're not badly injured." 

Super Joker grinned ear to ear and roughly patted Joker on the back, earning a pained grunt. 

"How about we forget all this mess and just treat ourselves to some lunch?" 

"Okay," Joker answered with a smile, "Grilled cheese?" 

"Grilled cheese it is!" Cherub cheered. 

Super Joker carried Joker and flew him all the way to King Diamond's castle alongside Cherub. When they got home, Super Joker gently placed Joker in his room and told him the sandwiches will be ready in 15 minutes before leaving. Joker flopped back first onto his racecar bed and let out a long, heavy exhale. 

_What a day,_ he stated. 

He stared up at the ceiling which was decorated with streamers and stickers. His eyes followed each and every band of color and counted only the spiral stickers. His tummy rumbled. He couldn't wait to eat his grilled cheese with tomato soup and pickle on the side.  

But first, he had to do some "deep cleaning". 


End file.
